


[Preview] Why Naoto Shirogane Is /Never/ Working In Shibuya Again: Day 7

by OpalRhea



Category: Persona 4, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRhea/pseuds/OpalRhea





	[Preview] Why Naoto Shirogane Is /Never/ Working In Shibuya Again: Day 7

"Senpai? Why are you here?"

"Because my cousin, " here Souji glared darkly at the figure of light, who shrugged seemingly nonchalantly, "broke the rules of our agreement, and went after one of the people I told him never to touch. I'm here to bring you home, even if Yoshiya here," he glared again at the person Naoto had been brought to, "disagrees."

"...Shirogane-san? Who are these people? We won the Game, right? We can go back?"

"I am not entirely certain myself. Apparently, Souji-senpai has been keeping secrets." Naoto said coldly, uncertain of how to deal with this entire situation. Compared to this, the TV World made sense. Hell, compared to this entire week, Teddie's part in Nanako's revival made sense.


End file.
